Pokégirl Adventure
by MugetsuFTW
Summary: A unlucky, direction-confused young man sets out into the world. Capturing his first pokégirl in a fierce battle he starts his journey. Will he survive? Will he ever find the pokecenter? Will he even be able to find the exit to his hometown?
1. Slashing Slicer

AN: So… yeah…. I just wanna say that this is my first pokégirl story. So I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought about it. Also fell free to comment about the fighting scene and if you liked it or not. However please tell me _what _you like about it and _why._ This is very important because this is practically my first story so I need the advice. That being said I don't want people to flame me. By flaming I mean:

"J00 r teh bu++-fu(k3r joe fu(k t3h bu++$ 0f t3h m3n j0e su(k my b411z!"

I consider that up there a waste of time. It doesn't help me at all and is actually quite sad. I won't respond to reviews like those because that's what people like them want. They want you to respond and drag you in into a completely childish and pathetic argument. I won't stoop that low and I'm sure that any self-respecting writer won't either.

ALSO: This _won't _be a God-like main character story. Sorry but I can't write those. I can't even read those. It just… It's not realistic _at all. _My character (I won't tell you the name-ahauhauah) _won't be God-like. _I don't like those stories and I won't write them. That being said it doesn't mean that he won't be strong-it just means that he won't be able to beat Legendaries right off the bat. The thought is ludicrous. Besides wouldn't the story be reaaally boring if the main character was stronger than the pokégirls? What would be the point in writing the story in the first place? And reading it for that matter? No, my main character won't be super! From the beginning. He will become strong, but as the story progresses. And so will his pokégirls.

That brings me to another topic. Pokégirls…

Here is how it's going to work. I've read various pokégirls stories and I've found something in common. The main character always seems to have common pokégirls. I mean common as in: the pokégirls are almost the same as another guy's pokégirls in another story. This won't happen here. I will try to be as original as possible. Of course if you have seen the pokégirls in my story already used in another story then leave a review about it. When I said that I've read various pokégirls story this doesn't mean that I have read _all _of them. I might have not read a story and that story might have the exact same pokégirls as this one (unlikely but considering my luck…) If that is the case then screw it. I won't change my pokégirls just because someone else is using them. I'll just try to make each one as unique as possible.

Another thing: Plot.

This story is _not _PWP (Porn Without Plot) It does have a plot but fear not fellow hentai readers! This story will have delicious lemons (who doesn't _love _lemonade?) but it won't just focus on the lemons. The lemons are really just a way for me to show each character's feelings. This chapter doesn't have citrus fruits but it does have a-

Actually… I won't tell you! But if you read then…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokégirls (sadly) and I also don't own a certain individual that will appear in this story. MUAHUHAHA!

(Sorry…)

A young boy stretched his arms and took a deep breath. He then slowly took out his Katana from his waist and held it up to inspect it. It was an ordinary Katana; the blade was a gleaming white and was "23 inches long. It had a square shaped guard that was a dark blue. The grip too was a dark blue and had a white diamond pattern on it. The boy did a horizontal swing from left to right and frowned. He immediately fished in the pocket of his baggy, black trousers. The young blonde walked towards a large rock in the middle of the clearing and took a seat. His frown reversed as he found what he was looking for. Pulling the whetstone from his pocket he shifted slightly to get comfortable and placed the Katana on his lap. He smiled fondly. The Katana was nothing special really-it was simple and the blade had no patterns on it like he had seen on other expensive looking ones. That didn't matter though; the sword was a gift after all.

Ever since he could remember he always held a fascination towards sharp things. Especially swords. Instead of bugging his parents for an action figure, or a comic book he always asked for a Katana. He did not know why but the sight of the gleaming edge of the sword and beauty of an ornate looking Katana always brought a bright smile to his face. Some people (especially his parents) would argue that he didn't have a fascination for swords-it was more like an obsession. He once remembered his dad commenting about it to his mother. Her response had puzzled him at the time.

'_Of course he's interested in blades. He's our son after all.'_

He was only seven when his mother had said this but he couldn't stop grinning for a week. The pride in her voice had been undeniable. On his next birthday he instead of asking for a Katana (and being rejected) he had asked if either his mother or father knew how to use a sword. He almost took it back though when saw the massive grins on their faces. And so his _training _had begun. _'More like torture.' _The blonde thought with a snort. He had completed his training; however he knew that he was _far _from being one of the best. Nowadays he only sparred with his mother and he lost every time. She said that it was because of his lack of experience. He countered that it was because she was amazing with anything long and sharp-which was true. He chuckled. There was a reason as to why his mother had an unnatural skill with blades.

A few months ago he had taken the Tamer test at the local pokecenter. He knew that he would pass. Not because the test was incredibly easy (which it was) or because he was an arrogant idiot. No, it was because he had the knowledge of it smacked into him daily. Literally. If he got a question wrong then his mother would without fail smack upside the head with the hilt of her Katana. He had quickly learned to love books because of that. After all, if he studied and got the questions that she asked everyday right then she wouldn't smack him. His father had only ruffled his hair with a chuckle and said, "Smart kid."

Anyways the point was that he had passed the test and had been given a pokedex with six pokeballs. The reason that he had not gotten a pokégirl was because there weren't any at the time. Which, as he thought back to it, incredibly unlucky. A pokecenter always had pokégirls for starting tamers. Always. However it just so happened that when he was called to get his pokégirl there weren't any left.

He took a glance at the surrounding trees and flinched. He _was _pretty pissed. All over the trees were slash marks and in some extreme cases some trees were even almost cut in two.

After coming home he had tried to distract himself from killing any more trees by instead looking at his pokedex. He knew that it only worked on pokégirls but he was still curious. That and the fact that he had a suspicion to confirm. Aiming at his unsuspecting mother he hit the red button and the device came to life. What it showed though threw him for a loop. Especially when it started talking, which alerted his mother. She immediately turned around and sighed. It was inevitable to try and hide it from him anymore really. He was a sharp kid so there was no way that he didn't suspect anything. No, it was almost impossible for him to not suspect that she was indeed a pokégirl. However she knew that what type she was would shock him.

**SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokégirl**  
><strong>Type:<strong> **Very Near Human**  
><strong>Element:<strong> **Fighting**  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> **Extremely Rare**  
><strong>Diet:<strong> **human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol**  
><strong>Role:<strong> **veteran warriors**  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> **Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel**  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> **Flying, Psychic**  
><strong>Libido:<strong> **High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer**  
><strong>Attacks:<strong> **Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Dragon Dance**  
><strong>Can ONLY learn over level 40: Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen Can ONLY learn over level 50: Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato<strong>  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> **Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.**  
><strong>Evolves:<strong> **None**  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> **Ronin (Dawn Stone)**  
><strong><br>Up until the discovery of the Dawn Stone, no one knew how or why a Ronin becomes a Samurai, even though researchers ran test after test, to no avail each time. It was a long time frustration for researchers everywhere, but it's still regarded as one of the more important research topics out there, and that is for one very special**  
><strong>reason.<strong>

**When the first Samurai was discovered, a Pokéwoman in her 60s that was living in Edo with her Tamer, she slew over 200 Team Shogun agents, tanks included, with a single Zanmato. This was also was how the Zanmato attack was first discovered...**  
><strong>Very little data is available on the Samurai as those who have them tend to be unforthcoming with good reason, seeing as Samurai are among the most powerful sword-type Pokégirls alive.<strong>

**When a Ronin evolves, they gain a foot and a half in height. Their hair grows up to twice as long as it was before, and their bust size increases. An interesting trend though is the fact that some Samurai appear to age when they evolve, adding about ten years to their looks but not affecting their actual age. Another oddity is some also lose the use of one of their eyes (higher chance of the left over the right). The chances of these changes occurring are less than 10%, with sometimes one, the other or both happening if they happen at all.**

**To a Samurai, their primary duty is the protection of their Master. As such, it is not uncommon for the owner of a Samurai to be found with her constantly following him, almost always on his left side and a step or two behind. When in a harem, the Samurai will gauge her harem sisters carefully, especially if she, or they, is new to the harem. A begrudging amount of respect is initially given only due to the fact that they have the same Master, but until a harem sister proves herself in the Samurai's eyes, she will not be completely trusted. The only exception to this would be if the Samurai was in the harem prior to her evolution, then she would retain the trust and respect she had for her harem sisters at the time.**

**For the most part, a Samurai tends to keep to herself. Either practicing katas as part of her daily routine, reading or writing Haiku, or even just conversing quietly with her Master or trusted harem sisters over tea. However, if there is an obvious power vacuum due to the lack of an alpha, or she sees the current alpha fail in her duties to protect the master, the Samurai will contest for the position, usually in a duel that only ends when one or the other is unconscious. Should the Samurai become Alpha, it is said that this is when the breed truly shines. With the power of Alpha, many samurai begin to aggressively train their harem sisters, both as individuals and as a team. Her primary concern is still the protection of their Master, and this is something she tries to in still in the others. Most Tamers find her methods to be both effective and fair, never asking more than an individual is capable off but always pressing them to push further than they believe they can. Another quirk of become Alpha, is that the Samurai will also start planning strategies, either by herself or with her Tamer to maximize the harem's potential and power.**  
><strong>In public, or in front of the harem, a Samurai is always calm and collected. When certain they have privacy, a Samurai undergoes a 180 degree turn in terms of personality, unable to get their clothes off fast enough in their desire to be Tamed, their libido rising to the point where it could be compared to a Vixxen.<strong>  
><strong>Samurais can summon, a natural magic ability, any sort of Japanese sword they desire in any style and design.<strong>

**Their preferred weapon is a daisho set, a katana and wakizashi. Other weapons have included the Odachi (great sword) and the Kodachi (short sword). They are masterful swordswomen, the best in the world. Ronins will always respect and look up to them, as they consider the evolved Pokégirl as the perfect sword fighter. They also have the ability to summon up their armour of choice. Each samurai have a personal preference to the amount of armour they wear. Some chose to don the complete suit of armour, covering themselves head to toe, while others only use partial sets and some even forgo armour all together in favour of more speed and movement. The actual colours and designs are varied, but one thing is for certain, if the Samurai's Tamer possess a mon, or personal crest, it will always be proudly displayed either on the shoulders, the chest or on a personal banner on the back of the armour.**

**The Feral state of a Samurai is very light, much like that of an Ingenue, insomuch they seem, as they are constantly distracted. It's a little more dangerous than that, though as a Samurai will become fascinated by the way the light plays off their sword blade and will move it about randomly to try and get random effects. No reports of a Threshold transformation have been reported, and seeing as it's incredibly rare for a Samurai to appear in some way to begin with, it's unlikely there will be.**

He stared at his mom in shock. He absent-mindedly observed that his father had walked in in the middle of it. He slowly switched his gaze from his mother to his pokedex and repeated it a few times. Before he promptly fainted.

After he had woken up his father and mother had explained to him. Apparently his father had been a tamer back in the day. Quite a strong one too if his shelf with badges was anything to go by. He had explained that back when he was starting he was a budding sword enthusiastic. He knew that his dad was blacksmith. It was the reason that he always asked for Katanas on his birthday. He had seen some of the ones that his dad had made. They were works of art. His father had just started when he met his mother. She, back then, had been a mere Slicer. They didn't need to tell him the rest; he could work it out by himself. But the implications of that story had left him in even more shock. This story meant that his father had evolved her from a mere Slicer to a Ronin, which was quite rare, and then to a Samurai! That must have been at least 16 years ago. This meant that his father had somehow evolved his mother without the use of a Dawn Stone. The Dawn Stone was a recent discovery. It had been discovered not even ten years ago.

This brought more questions but it also held the answer to another question that he always had. He always wondered what her words meant.

'_Of course he's interested in blades. He's our son after all.'_

He, when he began his sword training, thought that answer was that his mom was a great swordswoman. He was only partly correct. His mom _was _a great swordswoman and that was because she was a pokégirl. This meant that he had pokégirl genes. This wasn't that uncommon really but it explained other questions that he had. Things like, why had he been so interested in swords and why he had such great endurance and speed. He realized that not everyone had these traits. The answer was that he had gotten them from his mother. When he had stated this to her she had surprised him by saying that his conclusion was wrong.

"_You're partly right. Because I am a Pokéwoman you indeed have my genes. However I am not the only one who you inherited genes from. Your father while not being a pokégirl was very adept at combat. This is probably where your fascination for swords came from. Your father was always as obsessed for cutting tools as I was."_

His father had confirmed her claim. He had also given him a lesson in fighting. He couldn't get up for two days after the smacking around that his father had given him.

The blonde shook his head to get out of his mini flash back. He then started to sharpen his sword with his Whetstone. He paused for a moment when he heard the rustle of leaves but continued with his task. It looked like his luck had taken a turn for the better.

A girl walked through the forest. She was bare-feet and had a ripped green skirt on her hips that miraculously hanged on to her. Her top was a white blouse. Her hair was a dull blue that was slicked towards the left. Her irises were deep brown with her pupils being a light brown, almost a honey colour. In her left hand was a rapier that had a silver sheath. She spotted something in the distance and immediately was on guard. Hiding behind a thick tree she peeked her head out to see a human boy sitting on a rock. He appeared to be sharpening a Katana. Her eyes landed on the blade and she almost growled. It was simple but she could tell that it was a very well made Katana. Though a part of her wondered why a human had such a good blade she immediately put those thoughts at the back of her head. In the end it didn't really matter. She paused though as she took in the human's appearance. He was 6'1" and had spiky blonde hair that was everywhere. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black baggy trousers. She was mildly startled when she saw a fond smile appear on his face as he looked at the Katana. The look in his blue eyes told her what he was thinking. The Katana truly was a piece of art. She shifted slightly and froze when her rapier rustled some leaves around. The boy paused but didn't seem to give it much thought. Her right hand gripped the hilt of her rapier and silently slid the blade out. Shifting her feet so she could get the maximum grip and therefore a better jump she pounced.

The young blonde slowly got up, holding his Katana at his right side. The Whetstone slipped into his left pocket and he brought the Katana in front of him. His left hand firmly gripped handle and he held the Katana in front of him in a two-handed grip. He walked forwards a bit and stopped. Shifting his legs to that his right foot was back for support and his left was turned to the right slightly he bent his knees.  
>The feral pokégirl immediately threw all thoughts of a surprise attack out of the window and dashed towards him. The blonde swatted the rapier to the side and stepped into his opponents guard. He swung horizontally with the intent of taking off her head but she ducked. She then leapt back and adjusted her stance. The blonde did the same and without warning they both jumped at each other. Their swords clashed in mid-air but it was clear that he was winning in the strength department.<br>Her sword wasn't meant to take this kind of punishment. The blade was too thin and light. His Katana on the other hand was made for this. They both leapt back and dashed towards each other again. This time he came with a thrust that she easily side-stepped, in response he once again tried to decapitate her but she ducked again. The she came up out of her crouch with a vertical slash. He barely leaned back his head in time but still got a cut on his cheek. He then kicked her away.  
>The girl back-flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet, her sword immediately coming up in a guarding stance. The blonde took this time to take his pokedex out and immediately scanned her.<p>

**SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl. (Level: 15)  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Normal/Fighting  
>Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)<br>Diet: human diet  
>Role: fencers, frontline fighters<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Normal, Magic<br>Weak Vs: Ghost, Psychic  
>Attacks: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter<br>Enhancements: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
>Evolves: Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), Piratit (Water Stone)<br>Evolves From: None  
><strong>**  
>Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colours are generally a random colour, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colours. More common human hair colours like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid colour with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris colour. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes.<strong>

**The main oddity amongst 30% of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak.**  
><strong>Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard.<strong>

**The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer.**  
><strong>If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking).<strong>

**While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic Pokégirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks.**  
><strong>Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon.<strong>

He furrowed his brows and sent a confused look at the now identified Slicer. It was uncommon to see a Slicer in the crimson league and yet here was one. Looked like his luck had taken a very good turn. A Slicer was the pokégirl for him right now. She wasn't that high levelled, which meant that he could possibly take her. He had (in case) brought his pokeballs and pokedex. It was better to be safe than sorry after all. It looked like his caution had paid off. He closed the pokedex and slid it to the side. He wasn't going to need it anymore. He knew what she was capable of. This was a great chance to get experience. That was what his mother had told him. He lacked battle experience. His mother was a great swordswoman and sparring against her always honed his reflexes but no matter how tough she was with him she always held back. This was he was needing. An opponent who would not hold back. His father had said to him something that he always believed n.

"_The only true way to break your limits is to fight. I don't mean spar. That's not fighting-no matter how hard your mother goes on you she always holds back because she doesn't want to really harm you. When I say fighting I mean a real battle. One where your opponent won't hold back and will try their best to separate your head from your shoulders. That is what you need because the only way to break your limits is by pushing yourself against an enemy that is giving their best. That is the only way to truly get stronger. Why do you think that your mother always wins? It's because she has decades worth of sharp reflexes and honed instinct from battle."_

He understood what he meant but… how was he going to get battle experience? The answer was right in front of him. By fighting. He was going to beat this Slicer and then he would go out in the world and fight numerous opponents and each time he fought he would become stronger.

Grinning the blonde rushed forwards and Slicer did the same. Their blades met again but they slid off against each other in a shower of sparks. They both immediately turned their wrists at the same time and clashed again. Jumping back they rushed again. The boy ran with his sword raking through the ground like a hot knife through butter. He lifted his sword in a vertical rising slash that his opponent dodged by turning her body sideways. She stabbed her sword at his head and he leaned his neck to the left. His sword came up and then down in a diagonal slash towards her left shoulder. The Slicer rolled to the left but still got a cut on her skin.

It was shallow and wasn't going to impede on her so she ignored it. Besides there was no way that she was going to give up now. This human was amazing! He easily kept up with her and his swordsman-ship was on par with hers! He was pushing her badly. She had never had such a sword battle. When she saw the grin on his face her own lips stretched into one as well. She ran forwards and stabbed her blade.

The boy adeptly smacked her rapier to the right but her blade was light. This meant that she had enough time to block his overhead strike. She grit her teeth and dug her toes in the ground. Then she grinned. He was very good. She grunted as she swung him away towards a tree. The boy saw this coming and slammed his sword down onto the ground, halting his momentum so that when he reached the tree instead of slamming onto it his back softly smacked against it. He took a moment to catch his breath. If he was correct then that was her Slash attack. It was similar to a normal slash but she used her Ki to enhance her muscles. That was why he had been thrown away.

Ki was the physical energy that all fighting types used. The opposite of this was Spirit Energy. This was used by Magic type pokegirls and was the source of the incredible power and feats that they could do. Some fighting types could even channel the Ki into their weapons and do amazing skills. One of those was his mother. That was why the Slicer was completely caught by surprise when his speed almost doubled. She barely had time to bring up her rapier, Ki enhancing her muscles, so that she could block him. She grinned and he copied her. It looked like it was time to kick into high-gear.

They both jumped back and then immediately began channelling Ki into their legs. This was how fighting types achieved amazing speed. His mother had taken it to another whole level. She had even created a technique on it. He hadn't quite mastered it but he didn't care. Something primal had taken hold of his heart. It was like there was this part of him that was laughing in joy. He had always loved sparring with his mother but this… this was completely different. They both grinned and to the eye of a normal, untrained human they blurred. They both appeared at the middle of the clearing, their blades locked. Then they blurred again.

This was amazing! This human… no, he wasn't just a normal human. There was no way that a normal human could do this. His natural speed was already very good but now… He was matching her! Blow by blow, he was matching her. Even though she pushed herself to the max, using as much Ki as she could without damaging herself he was still matching her. A vicious grin formed on her face though as she managed to cut him on the cheek again. The grin turned into a grimace as he kicked her towards a tree and immediately rushed after her. She barely managed to duck as his sword flew through where her head had just been. She leaped away and expected to get a breather, after all that was a thick tree but she was shocked when instead of his blade being stuck in the tree as she had predicted he somehow managed to just make a shallow cut across it. Her eyes widened when he let the momentum of the horizontal slash take him and turn him around to face her. She was further surprised when he planted his right foot on the trunk of the tree and used it as a spring board. That manoeuvre was ingenious! Had he just thought it up of it on the fly?

"_What a formidable opponent. But I will not lose!" _She thought as she too flew towards him.

This was it.

The blond grinned savagely when he kicked her away. Rushing after her he almost fell for her trap.

Instead he pulled his arm back and just cut the tree. Letting momentum take him he panted his right foot on the tree and exploded off it. He brought his Katana to his left side for a double-handed horizontal slash. The girl brought her rapier above her head and used what looked to be a variation of a Swordwave. Instead of letting it fly though, she kept it trapped inside her sword to augment the strength. He was just fine with that though. He too was channelling his Ki into his sword. They were going to clash with their strongest attacks.

"_This is it!"_

"Gengetsu Tenshou!" He said as he stood across from her, their backs facing each other. He sheathed his Katana quietly as the Slicer fell to her knees, a shallow cut going from the right side of her abdomen to the left. He sighed as her heard her rapier cracking and then breaking. She was very skilled with that sword so this probably meant that she was going to mourn it. Hearing a thud he added.

"After she wakes up that is…" He sighed again. That battle was exhausting. It was a good thing that his house was nearby. He frowned when he realized that he was going to carry her. He sighed in irritation when he also realized that he was going to have to carry her broken rapier and his Katana.

"How is that going to work?" He asked rhetorically before moving towards the unconscious Slicer. As he grabbed her arm and started to lift her up he suddenly let go of her (resulting in her smacking her face against the forest floor) and promptly face-palmed. He didn't need to carry her. Not when he had his pokeballs.

"_I'm reaaally exhausted. Why didn't I think of that before?" _He sighed once more before taking a pokeball from his right pocket. He had left his belt at home. He bent down and gently tapped it against her forehead. The unconscious Slicer was sucked into the pokeball in a red beam of light. The young boy collected the broken in two rapier and then blinked.

"Which way was home again?"

After almost 2 hours of walking in a random direction he (by pure chance) saw black smoke rising into the sky. He set off in that direction, he knew he wasn't lost.

He sighed and steeled himself. Rolling his neck a few times he knocked. This was going to be a massive pain. Especially when his dad inevitably started to make jokes. He groaned when no one came to open the door. He didn't have his keys with him and kicking down the door was a _big _'no-no' His mom wouldn't be pleased. He growled at the door. It stood there, almost mocking him. He then started chuckling sinisterly. He was gonna show that piece of wood was boss! His right hand went to the hilt of his Katana as he grinned savagely-the chuckles still coming off from him. Just as he was about to leap at the barrier blocking him from his soft, comfy bed the door opened. A part of him thought _"I'll get you next time!"_

"What are you doing?" The woman leaning against the door frame asked with a sweat-drop at the sight of her son eyeing the door like a predator would eye its prey. She face-palmed when he started rubbing his hands together, like all the villains in stories would. Moving forwards the woman's green eye widened at the state of his attire.  
>His button up shirt had a few cuts into it and his cheeks were also cut. It looked like he had been in a sword fight! She could tell that it had been a sword because the cuts were precise and sharp. They were also very thin. Had they been claws then they would have been much wider and not as precise. She immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. Shoving him into a chair at the kitchen table she opened one of the cupboard doors and took out a first-aid kit. She was a fighting type after all.<p>

"Oh… hey kaa-san, how's going?" The blond asked casually while a drop of blood fell onto the table. His mother immediately snapped at him.

"Don't 'hey!' me, you _bakayaro!_" If the boy was offended then he didn't show it. Instead he only gave her a charming smile and talked as if she had never shouted at him.

"So… what's for dinner?"

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said that?" _The young blond thought absent-mindedly while peeling his face off the table. He gave her a deadpan look and said in a dull voice.

"Love you too, kaa-san." He flinched at the look she gave him. Sighing in irritation, she sat down on a chair to his left and cleaned the cut on his right cheek. Then she asked in a soft tone.

"What happened?" He gave her a glance before taking out the pokeball that contained the Slicer. He was too tired to explain everything to her now. He placed the pokeball on top of the table and his mother made an "Ahh!" noise.

"What type is she?" His mother asked with excitement. He had been depressed lately, there weren't many pokégirls around these parts and the pokecenter was out of pokégirls when he went to get some. She just hoped it was a strong one; her son had a knack for attracting trouble. It was uncanny really.

"She's a Slicer." He responded quietly as he stared at the pokeball. His mom blinked in mild surprise; that was uncommon around these parts. It looked like he had been lucky. She smiled at him and asked. "Well… are you going to keep her, Naruto-chan?" He sighed in irritation at the nickname. Shooting his mom a glare he placed the broken rapier on the table and his mother's demeanour immediately changed.

"I see… Slicers are very fond of their weapons." His mom pointed out.

"I know… what should I do? Will she be pissed?" He asked in alarm. The Slicer was strong and he was planning to release her after he took her to the pokecenter. It wouldn't do for her to try and get revenge and attack him. His mother sighed and responded.

"She won't be angry… more like upset. Slicers often mourn their weapons if they are fond of it. What you could do though is get your father to forge a new one for her. I'm sure she would like that." She finished with a bright smile. He nodded. She was right; there was no way that he wasn't going to keep her. If it meant that he had to bug his dad to make her a new weapon so then be it. He hummed as he got an even better idea. He was sure that she would appreciate it if he made the weapon himself.  
>Naruto stood up and stretched his arms high above his head. Sighing to himself he picked up the pokeball from the table and gave his mom a hug. The red-head patted his blonde head a few times and then pushed him towards the door. "Go on, I know you want to take her to the pokecenter and get her healed. Just wait for a sec and I'll get you a new shirt." She mock sighed in exasperation. Chuckling he walked outside and looked at the sky. It looked like he was finally going to start his adventure. All he needed now was to get the trust of that Slicer and he was off. A few minutes later his mother finally came down. She then handed him another button up shirt but it was red. The sleeves were rolled up and stopped at his elbow. Sighing he jumped in the bathroom and changed. Jumping out he set off towards the pokecenter.<p>

"That's the wrong way! Go to the left, dumbass!" His mother shouted at him. Turning around he gave her a vicious glare at the amused smirk on her face. Then he ran off.

A sigh was heard, "How is he going to survive out there if he doesn't even know the way to the pokecenter in the town that he lived in for 16 years?" She said while nursing her temples.

The town that he lived in wasn't all that big. Some tamers passed by but few ever actually stayed. This meant that the pokecenter was in a really easy area to find. In fact there were even signs pointing new tamers to it. Following those signs Naruto stopped abruptly and blinked in confusion.

How had he hit a dead-end?

AN: Yeah… First things first: Please tell me what you thought about the fighting scene (my first one!) If it's bad then please don't flame (like in the example at the AN in the beginning) but please give me some insight and advice. I need it. I think I did pretty well considering that was my first fighting scene ever. My inspiration for this chapter and that fighting scene was these OSTs:

Bleach-Encirclement Battle, Bleach-Hollowed (for battle scene) Bleach-B13a (battle scene) Bleach- Stand Up Be Strong (ending of the battle scene) and Bleach-Treachery (for the chapter before the battle scene) These really helped and I recommend them if you're going to write a battle scene.

Another subject that most of you are probably wondering about:

No, Naruto did not come from another dimension. He was born in this world and yes his mother is a pokégirl.

My explanation about Ki is actually pretty solid (I think) Think of it as Naruto's bloodgift. Like how some people get an affinity for a certain element because of their ancestry Naruto got his ability to channel Ki _much _easier than normal. Ki is usually hard to channel and takes Martial Artists some years. This is because they have to work on their body and then learn how channel and bring out their Ki. Kinda like chakra. You can use chakra to enhance your muscles and thus enhance your speed, strength and channel it into a weapon in order to enhance it as well (like Kakashi's father with his white fang) In this story Ki is used like this and explains the feats of the pokégirls. Of course Ki is not the only reason for their immense strength. Sukebe made them to be soldiers. He genetically enhanced them and their bodies in order for them to be superior. Take the Growlie for example:

It has **Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty.**

This is how Sukebe made them. He genetically engineered them and gave them the Enhanced Olfactory Sense. This means that Naruto (or any other fighting type) won't be able to channel Ki to their enhanced strength comes from both the genetically engineering and the training that a Growlie goes through. This is why tamers level their pokégirls up. If you level a pokégirl up then their natural enhancements also increase. But that's not the only way to do that. I think that by channelling Ki you can also enhance your speed and strength. At least that is my theory for how pokégirls can do amazing feats of strength, speed and agility. If you don't agree and have another theory then feel free to leave a review about it or PM me. I welcome reviews like how your annoying aunt welcomes you into her house and makes you have an awkward conversation about how your life has been and if you have a girlfriend even though you saw her last week. (We _all _have one of those aunts)

MUST READ!

I need help... You see I'm not very good with names... Actually I can't name stuff to save my life. This means that I will probably come up with crap names for Naruto's pokégirls. So please,_ pleaaasee _when you leave a review **_please_**leave a sugestion for names. You don't even have to leave loads of sugestions. It can be just 2 or 3. Also if you're going to leave a sugestion then I would prefer if the name was Japanase. It doesn't have to have a meaning but if it does then say it as well. This is for your benefit as well as mine. We both **_don't_**want ridiculous names for characters.

Also some people will complain that Naruto is too strong. My response is this:

Naruto fought a level 15 Slicer. Firstly the Slicer was only level 15 and secondly:

The Slicer is the first of the evolutionary chain which means that she is also the weakest in terms of both natural enhancements and techniques. Taking that into consideration along with the fact that Naruto won a close win and the fact that the Slicer's sword was weaker than Naruto's...

Suddenly he doesn't seem all that strong does he?

Updates: I will try to update weekly but if I don't then that doesn't mean that I gave up on the story, it just means that I am busy and that I am trying my best to give you guys a new chapter.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

After hitting the dead-end Naruto doubled back a few steps and tried again… only to hit the same dead-end. Sighing in frustration he asked an young woman where the pokecenter was only to find out that he was standing right in front of it. After much cursing (silently so the woman wouldn't hear him) he asked to go in.

"Go right ahead. By the way my name is Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you." The young woman introduced herself with a suggestive wink. Blushing Naruto walked into the pokecenter and missed Kate eyeing his behind. She giggled to herself. Now that was a fine specimen. Ignoring the perverted giggles coming from behind him he rushed towards the counter without appearing to be running. Stopping in front of it he looked both ways. Now that he observed it, the pokecenter seemed to be pretty empty. There wasn't even someone behind the counter. He tapped the bell a few times and waited.  
>While waiting he thought about how he was going to deal with the Slicer. He hadn't even thought of a name yet. Sighing to himself he imagined what kind of weapon she would like. She seemed to be the light, fast yet hits hard type. A Kodachi or short sword seemed to be the best option. She wouldn't keep it for long anyways, he was planning to evolve her as soon as possible. That brought another problem: What was he going to evolve her into? A Ronin seemed to be a good option. After the Ronin came the feared Samurai, the same type as his mom. A Samurai was the ultimate weapon fighting type pokégirl and was very rare. But to evolve a Ronin into a Samurai he needed a Dawn Stone. The Dawn Stone would possibly be hard to acquire. It was only a recent discovery so it may not have reached this continent yet. If that was the case then he could always evolve her into a Valkyrie but that wouldn't be a good idea either. To go further and make her an Armsmistress he also needed a Dawn Stone. He sighed in frustration. This was harder then he thought it would be. So lost in his thoughts Naruto didn't realize that someone had come to attend the counter. He also missed her reaction to him.<p> 

Akira was a NurseJoy. She wasn't that tall really, only 5'2", which sometimes her best friend commented on. She was a domesticate NurseJoy of course. Her mother was a Night Nurse which meant that she was a very good doctor. That was why Akira worked in a pokecenter; she wanted to heal people just like her mother did. A few months ago her good friend Naruto Uzumaki had taken the tamer test. She knew he would pass, the test wasn't hard and he was intelligent. However when she thought of him leaving her heart ached. He was her best friend. They had been friends ever since she could remember. When he was little she always used to be at his house. Partly because their parents were good friends and also because back then she was learning how to heal. Naruto always used to get injured when training with his mom so she always healed him. It was kind of an unspoken agreement between their parents-Naruto would benefit from having someone heal him because he would be up much quicker and thus would be able to do more training and she would use him as a guinea pig to work on her healing techniques. It had gone off so well that she was already level 20. Her healing techniques were very good but she felt as if she had hit a barrier. There was something that was impeding from her improving and she was sure that her mother knew what it was.

When he had taken the test and passed he had been so happy… he couldn't stop grinning for the whole day. He had been called in the next day to choose his pokégirl and get his equipment. She knew she had to act. It was selfish but the thought of him travelling with some other pokégirl and leaving her behind hurt. So she had… 'borrowed' the pokégirls that were at the centre. When he had come in to get one another NurseJoy had told him that they were out of pokégirls. His depressed face almost made her rush out and glomp him. She had been able to control herself. A few days later when she had made sure that he wasn't coming back she had returned the 'borrowed' pokégirls. No one had figured out that she had done it. She had even avoided detection from her mother! Her mother always seemed to know what she was up to. However she knew that it was not enough. Sooner or later he was bound to catch one.

As she came out from the back she froze and her stomach dropped. There he was, and the worse thing? He had a pokeball in his hand. She knew he wouldn't come in for no reason and she also knew what was inside the pokeball. It looked like her luck had finally run out. Swallowing heavily she came forwards and prayed that she was wrong. Maybe he had only come to see her? Or maybe his pokeball was defective and he had failed to catch one because of it.

"Hey Akira-chan! How is it going?" Naruto greeted his long-time friend in a casual tone. Smiling warmly at him she waved and reached the counter.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, how have you been?" She couldn't get the trepidation out of her voice. Instinctively she knew what was going to happen.

"I've been great! In fact my luck seems to have turned for the better." He commented. This time his voice was full of excitement and joy. Her heart swelled and smile widened. He was so adorable when he was excited. His blue eyes would light up and this childish grin would stretch on his face. Shaking those thoughts away she took a breath and asked him the dreaded question.

"What do you mean?" She bit her cheek as her voice had cracked at the end. He didn't seem to notice.

"This morning I was out in the woods practising and I was attacked." Her heart skipped a beat. He was attacked? Her eyes immediately scanned him for any injuries and just as she was about to drag him to a room and hospitalize him he continued.

"She was this 5'3" blue haired girl. Her eyes were weird. The irises were deep brown and her pupils were really light brown-almost like honey. Anyways she was carrying a rapier and we fought."

As he described his attacker her face paled until she looked like a ghost. Well if ghosts could have pink hair. Her pink also eyes dulled and she spoke in an empty voice.

"That sounds like a Slicer. You captured her." It wasn't a question. The pokeball that he was holding along with the fact that he had been attacked by a Slicer, a pokégirl who used swords told her everything. He had been trained by a Samurai. There was no way that he would lose to a Slicer, who was the first stage of a Samurai. His happy tone really hammered down the fact though.

Naruto had caught a pokégirl.

She tried to put a happy smile for him. She really did. Forcing herself she put on her best smile. Naruto was very oblivious (especially when he was happy) so thankfully he didn't see her excuse for a smile. _'What kind of friend am I? Shouldn't I be happy that he finally caught his own pokégirl? I should but all I can feel is this heart-numbing despair…' _she trailed off there. It seemed that he wasn't finished with his story.

"It was a really close fight but I managed to beat her. Then again she was only level 15 so maybe that's why I survived." He continued excitedly. "We had this epic sword fight and it was awesome." Here he was waving his arms about and mimicking the "epic sword fight" Had it been any other time she was sure that she would've chuckled at his exaggerated movements. It wasn't though.

"G-Good for you Naruto-kun." She couldn't keep the stutter out. It was getting harder and harder to keep the growing despair from swallowing her. Her mouth was dry and it felt like someone had tied a knot with her intestines.

"This means that I can start my journey now! It'll be great, I'll fight loads of strong guys and catch awesome pokégirls and I'll level them all up and evolve them and-"

"Don't you think that's enough Naruto? Besides you have to be quiet-this is a pokecenter. There are several tamers recovering and they need their rest." He was cut off by an amused voice. Out of the back room came a beautiful woman. Her hair was black and had pink streaks in it. Her face almost seemed to be hawk-like. The strangest thing was that her eyes were completely black save for the pupil which was white. She was 5'9" and was wearing a white lab coat with a black blouse underneath and a dull green skirt that reached her knees.

"K-kaa-san!" Akira rounded on the woman and scowled. "Don't startle me like that!" Her scowl was almost petulant now and she was glaring at her mother. Her mother always got the drop on her.

"Yes, Akira-chan?" The woman responded in a mock sweet tone. Huffing quietly Akira turned her head way. Chuckling nervously Naruto spoke. "Sorry Akahana-san. I'll try to keep it down."

The now identified Akahana commented, "I couldn't help but overhear-"Here he scratched the back of his head at her annoyed glare,"-that you caught a pokégirl. About time if you ask me," She shot a glance at her daughter's hurt face and continued as if nothing was wrong, "What type is she?"

"She's a level 15 Slicer." Naruto responded in a quiet voice. Humming to herself she eyed him appraisingly.

"Not bad. You caught her yourself? That's pretty good."

"N-Not really… she was fighting with a rapier and I had a Katana…" Naruto never took praise very well, even if it was deserved.

"Still… your mom must have really run you into the ground huh?" Akahana commented with a knowing chuckle. "Anyways, hand her over and I'll put her into the machine. How badly was she hurt?" Naruto handed the pokégirl containing his Slicer and responded, "Not that badly really… she has a cut on her shoulder but it's shallow and a gash going along her abdomen but it's also shallow. She's more exhausted then anything really."

Akahana hummed as she placed the ball in the machine. Closing it she tapped a few commands and turned around. She then spoke in a soft tone, "Do you want her to be put into a taming cycle?" Naruto immediately grimaced. He had mixed feelings about taming cycles. They were useful, true but he also thought that it was a cheap escape. After all, why bother actually bonding with you pokégirl if you could order a level 5 taming cycle and get a mindless drone? He shook his head vehemently and responded, "No. I don't like taming cycles that much. Besides, even though she tried to kill me she was having a lot of fun…" He trailed off at the two deadpan looks that he was receiving. Clearing his throat he tried to salvage his future pokégirl's image.

"I mean… well…" He sighed, it was hard to explain. If he tried to further elaborate then he was sure it would only make things worse. Sighing again he spoke in a soft voice, "She had this grin on her face. I can tell that she was enjoying herself. Kinda like how I grin when I see a new Katana." Both females understood. It wasn't a vicious glee that he was talking about, it was that childish joy that made your heat beat fast and a silly grin stretch on your face.

"Looks like you found the perfect companion eh?" Akahana commented with a teasing grin making him blush. He was about to respond when Akira suddenly said, "E-Excuse me-I have to go!" She rushed out from behind the counter and ran out of the centre. Akahana snorted before she turned to the poke-healing machine. Sensing his question she sighed.

"Don't bother going after her. You'll only get lost." Here an arrow stabbed him through the gut. Hanging his head down a dark cloud formed above him and started raining.

"D-Damn my horrible sense of direction…" Naruto muttered in a rejected voice. Akahana only sweat-dropped. Clearing her throat she spoke to him, "Look… Akira is going through a tough time now… She-"The Night Nurse stopped herself. Sighing she handed him his pokeball and continued in a more business voice, "Here's your Slicer. She's fully healed. I recommend taming her as soon as possible." Naruto nodded absent-mindedly and trudged out of the pokecenter. Sighing to herself in the now empty centre Akahana leaned against the counter. She was going to have to find her daughter. Naruto wasn't one to mince words or to mince about. If he wanted to say something then he did and if he wanted to do something then he went and did it. In other words he was the 'Stab first-ask questions later' type. Someone needed to keep him out of trouble. The Slicer wouldn't do, she was probably going to get him in even more trouble. Her daughter was (usually) a very calm woman. This brought her to another problem. Her daughter had hit that age. All domesticated pokégirls were not tamed until they hit a certain age. Firstly because no one liked paedophiles and secondly because domesticated born pokégirls only needed to be tamed at a certain age. Her daughter was at that age. She had already seen the signs of the feral state starting. This meant that she needed to be tamed and there was no way that Akahana was going to hand her daughter over to some random tamer. The only one that remotely trusted to be able to take care of her was Naruto, but the boy was as oblivious as a rock. It didn't matter-he would figure it out soon enough (he wasn't _that _oblivious)

She considered starting looking for candidates though when she saw Naruto run by for the _fourth_ time. Maybe her daughter could fall in love with a non-direction-confused man this time?

Akahana doubted it.

Naruto sighed as he (_finally)_ reached home. Coming in he said the mandatory, "I'm home!" before moving to the kitchen. His mother was drinking a glass of water and gave him a wave. Waving back Naruto said, "I got her healed. All I need to do is make her a new sword now and we're set." Nodding his mother took his pokeball and placed it in the kitchen table.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!" He nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Reaching his bedroom he took his special weapon-making clothes. There wasn't anything really special about it. They were just more durable clothes that he liked to wear when he was forging something. Nodding in determination he hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower and a change. It was a hot day after all. Fifteen minutes later he came out and passed by the kitchen. His mother called out to him, "Your father has been locked in the basement for the whole day. Tell him to come up here or I'll castrate him." Cringing at the thought Naruto nodded frantically and rushed to the basement. The basement was where the forgery was. His father spent most of his time making new weapons there. Their house had an extension which lead to their shop. That was where his father would sell the masterpieces (in his opinion) that he made. Walking down the stairs to the basement Naruto heard grunts and a hammer striking at hot metal. As he descended the last few steps he smiled. This was where some of the fondest memories of his father were. He loved to come down here and make weapons with his father. His smile turned a bit sad when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to make weapons anymore. He was leaving after all.

"Kushina-chan send you?" A youthful looking blonde man asked with a chuckle. The man's hair was spiky, just like his son's. Putting down the hammer he took off his goggles and smiled. His eyes were blue as well but not quite as bright as Naruto's. Smiling Naruto responded, "Yeah, she said that if you don't get up there then she'll castrate you." His dad did an overly grimace that ended up bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"I'll go up there later. But what are you doing down here?" At this point he gave his son an annoyed glare, "You didn't break that Katana did you?" Now there was a shadow covering his face and an ominous tone on his voice.

"N-No way! I didn't break it! Honest!" He backed away with his hands held up in front of him. That Katana that he used had been a gift from his dad. He had spent quite a bit of time, money and effort making it. He sighed when his dad's demeanour changed completely.

"Great! Well… I'm gonna go now to possibly be clobbered by my wonderful wife. Have fun!" All this was said in a cheery voice that made Naruto sweat-drop. How could he be so carefree about it? He was possibly walking to his funeral.

As Naruto watched his dad walk away he swore that he saw a figure in a black cloak holding a scythe that was pointed at his dad's neck.

Sweat-dropping at the image he shook his head and did his best to ignore the screams of pain and sounds of things being sliced up coming from upstairs. When he went over to clean the area that his dad had been working in he was startled. There was a note on stool that his dad had been seating on. Picking it he read.

"_Congratulations! I'm proud of ya. Your mother and I decided to help you out. If you haven't noticed- what I was working on was a Kodachi. I wonder if you need it…"_

In the bottom of the note was a chibi drawing of a mini-Minato (his dad if you haven't figured it out yet) and Kushina both giving him the peace sign. Shaking his head at their antics he smiled and put on the goggles. The Kodachi wasn't done yet and it wasn't going to make it itself. Picking up the hammer he began hit it away.

He couldn't help but wonder why Akira had acted so strangely that morning.

An hour later Naruto finally put down the hammer. Picking up the Kodachi he started the heat treatment. After heating it he slowly cooled it by putting it under a cold water tap. It wasn't too strong as it would probably ruin the blade. After a few minutes he started sharpening it. He made sure that it was sharpened enough by lightly touching the blade. To his satisfaction a small cut appeared and started dripping. Nodding to himself he put the finger in his mouth and eyed the Kodachi. All it needed now was a sheath, hilt and guard. He turned around to get started on it only to stop and stare. Right in front of him was said sheath, hilt and guard. Nearby there was another note. Picking it up he read it out loud.

"_We realized that you want to start your journey as soon as possible so I already made the sheath, hilt and guard. All you need to do now is decorate the blade however you want and give it to your new" friend." _

This time the chibi-Minato was giving a wink and a grin. Frowning at his dad's sense of humour he started the decorating process. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Two hours later Naruto finally put the finished Kodachi down. He had decorated it as well as attached the hilt and guard. Sliding the blade into the sheath he sat down and rolled his neck a few times. He was done. All he needed now was to give the Kodachi to her owner and hope that said owner wouldn't try to kill him with it. Chuckling he picked up the blade and walked upstairs. The house was surprisingly quiet and when he checked he realized that it was empty. Confused Naruto stopped at the kitchen and stared at the table. His pokeball was here and there was another note next to it. Face-palming at his dad's quirk he took the note and started reading.

"_Me and your mom have gone out to a friend's house. We will probably be back by midnight or so. Son… You know what to do…"_

This time the mini-Minato was giving him a knowing stare and an approving nod. Naruto promptly face-planted. Picking himself up he groaned. His dad's sense of humour was (as usual) annoying. He hummed in thought when he noticed that his mom hadn't tried to stop him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before widening. She was in on this as well! But even though his dad wasn't funny he did bring up an important point. The Slicer that he had captured needed to be tamed. He knew this but he was avoiding it like the plague. The fact was that… Uzumaki Naruto was a virgin. Everyone knew this. He didn't really have a problem with it but he knew that the first time was important for both the tamer as well as the pokégirl. He was probably going to screw up and the Slicer was going to dislike him because of it. Sighing to himself he sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head on the smooth wood. He closed his eyes and blanked his mind. Deciding that thinking on this wasn't going to change anything really he decided to get some rest. He picked up the pokeball as well as Kodachi and went to his room. Placing the pokeball down he hesitated. Was it really okay to leave her in there? He should probably let her out. He moved to the wall grabbed his Katana and then put the Kodachi behind him. After all she could be pissed and he didn't want to give her a weapon until he was satisfied that she wasn't going to try and kill him with it. He grabbed the pokeball and tossed it in the air. It opened and in a red beam of light the girl he had fought that morning appeared. She seemed to be dazed. Blinking a few times the girl looked around before her honey-like eyes landed on him. They stared at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he finally decided to break the ice.

"So… how's it going?" Never let it be said that Uzumaki Naruto had tact.

She stared at him before saying in a soft tone, "I am fine…" She trailed off here at his wide-eyed look. She could talk? Most ferals couldn't talk and needed to be taught. Sure they could say their names but they spoke a broken version of their language. This either meant that she was born domesticated and had somehow ended up in the woods (which was unlikely) or she had a tamer and they…

The girl flinched at his look of realization. Her last tamer had not been a kind soul. She hated him really but the sad truth was that she had belonged to him. Until one day he had enough of her 'failures' and had thrown her away. Was that going to happen here too? This human who was so skilled with a blade… maybe he would keep her?

"What kind of retard would throw you away?" Again Uzumaki Naruto had no tact _what-so-ever_. Blinking in astonishment an ember of hope sparked inside her. Did that mean that he was going to keep her after all? She sure hoped so. Her last tamer was a coward. He couldn't fight for shit. This one on the other hand, he had beaten her and captured her himself. He was strong, in both will and strength. He could also match her at her best. His swordsman-ship was amazing and his ability to channel Ki into both his muscles to improve his strength and speed as well as his ability to channel it into his weapon had left her almost salivating. If he kept her then she knew that she knew that she would grow strong. It helped that he was cute too.

"Are you going to keep me then?" She asked.

"Of course." Naruto responded with no hesitation what-so-ever. He was going to keep her. There was no doubt about that. He wouldn't have wasted time, effort and resources to make her that Kodachi just to throw her away later. Besides there was no way that he could resist those pleading beautiful eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Your rapier broke when we fought. So I made you something…" Trailing of at that he turned around and missed her hurt look. She had been rather fond of that rapier. Frowning she stared at him as he turned back around and she immediately gaped when her brain registered what he said along with what he was holding. Unbidden a few tears came to her eyes. There in front of her was one of the most beautiful Kodachi's that she had ever seen. The sheath was a sky blue and it had a square guard. The guard was a golden yellow and the hilt was covered in a black cloth with a white diamond pattern engraved on it. He slowly and carefully took it out of its sheath and she noted that there was barely any noise. If she had thought that the outside looked beautiful then the blade took her breath away. The blade was a midnight black and had a rich red wave-like pattern on it. He had made this? This… this masterpiece?

"That's…" She trailed off and walked forwards. Naruto seeing her intention held out the blade and sheath and she grabbed them. This was hers? This magnificent Kodachi was hers? Bowing as low as she could she spoke with the utmost respect.

"Thank you…" Naruto smiled softly at her response. He was glad that she liked it.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered when he saw the questioning tone in her voice.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," She continued and before he could respond she spoke again, "I will always treasure this gift." Rising from her bow she gave him a radiant smile. It only made her more beautiful Naruto thought to himself absent-mindedly. He grinned at that rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It wasn't all that special really… Then he asked.

"What's your name?" The Slicer stopped herself. She did have a name; her ex-master hadn't been that indecent. But she didn't want to be called by that anymore. It only brought unwanted memories. She had a new master now so she probably should be given a new name.

"I-I would prefer it if you named me Naruto-sama…" She said in her ever soft tone. Nodding in understanding Naruto tilted his head to the left (in what she thought to be an endearing and cute way) and hummed to himself. He nodded to himself when he was content with his choice and said it out loud.

"Akiho… how does that sound?" She raised her eyebrow at him before shrugging.

"It sounds okay," Akiho responded, "but why did you choose that name Naruto-sama?" He stared at her in confusion before answering as if it was obvious.

"Because it's autumn, you like bladed weapons and we met at a forest!" He explained with a bright smile. She sweat-dropped at his reasons but smiled none the less. It was a pretty good name really, considering that he didn't have that much time to think of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." Sheathing her weapon she held out her right hand at him. Grasping her hand he responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Akiho-chan." She blushed at the suffix. Then she pulled him and hugged him tight. Naruto 'oofed' in surprise and his eyebrows rose in askance. In response she only hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck. The she spoke but it was so quiet that he completely missed it.

"What was that Akiho?" He muttered against her hair. It smelled nice and was very smooth.

"I said that I-I… I need to be…" She tried to repeat but burrowed her head into his shoulders midway. She didn't need to say it though, he understood. Sighing to himself quietly Naruto finished her sentence, "Tamed. You need to be tamed." Feeling her nod he sighed again. This was what he was both dreading and looking forward to. His arms came around her and one hand rested on her head. Patting her hair softly he asked, "Do you want to be tamed now?" It was a fair question. Even though she had been physically healed by the poke-healing machine that didn't take away the mental exhaustion and stress that she been through.

Nodding she answered, "I would prefer if you tamed me now Naruto-sama. I don't want to go feral." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her hair. She smelled really nice.

"I see…" But mentally he scowled at himself. He was trying to stall. '_Dammit Naruto get a hold of yourself!' _Heshouted at himself. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed as if it was trying to jump out of his damn chest! He took another deep breath, but this time to calm himself, and slowly peeled himself away from her. He slowly looked over her and blushed. He didn't have the time to really notice her bust size (because he was swatting her sword away from his neck) but now that he looked at it, it was quite generous. A C-cup if he wasn't mistaken. Her blouse also had a few tears on it that let him see more of her creamy white skin. Her 5'3" frame was dwarfed by his 6'1" Biting her lip the Slicer came forwards and nuzzled his neck. This time she kissed his Adam's apple gently and bit it softly. Groaning Naruto's hands ran up her back. They grabbed the back of her head softly and lifted her head. He captured her lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

Akiho felt herself melt. He was so gentle and slow that it was almost painful. Tilting her head to the left her tongue licked his lips. He grunted but they opened. Her tongue eagerly explored his mouth. It snaked to the left and ran along his cheek. Coming down she started to poke his own tongue. The response that she got startled her. His tongue immediately started caressing hers; it gently ran along the length of her tongue, mixing their saliva. Soon enough she pulled her head back to fill her lungs with air. Licking her lips in delight she almost growled. It seemed like Naruto-sama knew what he was doing. That conclusion was thrown out of the window when he spoke.

"I'm sorry if I'm inexperienced… this is my first time after all…" He trailed off when she started chuckling quietly.

'_His first time? Lucky! That means that if I can get him addicted to me then he's mine!' _She bit her lip desire and stared at him with lust. Her libido was average but it had been almost three months since she had been tamed. She was very horny and she needed a good, long taming right now. And the man in front of her was going to give her that.

She shoved him into the bed and unbuttoned her shirt. Taking it off she threw it across the room. Her ex-tamer didn't even give her a bra when he kicked her out. Because of this her chest was bare. Her pink nipples were erect and she whimpered at the feeling of the cool air caressing them. _'Although I would much rather have his mouth caress them…' _She slowly walked over towards him, her hips swinging from one side to the other, climbing over him she put one of her tits into his mouth. Getting the idea Naruto started sucking gently. Her back arched forwards and a low groan left her throat. That felt wonderful. She grabbed his head and pulled it forwards. Her panties were getting soaked, she was no Milktit but that felt amazing.

Naruto slowly shifted and without warning he threw her against the bed. He stared at her beauty as her chest fell and rose slowly and her tongue poked out of her lips. His hands went to her skirt and he almost ripped it off. Grabbing her legs he put them on top of his shoulders. She moaned at his soft and gentle touch. Her moan turned into a soft cry when he bit her leg gently, but hard enough to leave a read mark. Naruto pulled his head back and ran his tongue over the spot, loving how that made her back arch off the bed in desire. He put the bite mark in his mouth and began sucking on it. That made her moan loudly and her crotch rubbed against his knee. Looking at her panties he saw that there was a wet spot on them. An inner-chibi-version of him grinned savagely. He put both of her legs down on the bed and dragged her hips to rest on top of his knees. He bent down and started to gently kiss her abdomen. Her hands immediately went to his hair and grabbed it for dear life. He ran his tongue across her abdomen until he reached her belly-button and dipped it in there, savouring the throaty moan that she gave. Coming out of her belly-button his tongue ran down to her cotton lacy panties and he poked it at the wet spot. Her hips buckled and she whimpered. Poking it again he then ran it along the length of it slowly with the flat side of his tongue. This made her jerk her hips and cry out softly, her back arching off the bed and her tits bouncing. Deciding that he had enough fun teasing her he took back his tongue and reached for her waist. He grabbed the lacy panties and slowly peeled them off (literally in this case) As soon as he did his lungs were filled with this musky scent. It was a wonderful scent and made him want to smell more of it. Leaning his head forwards he placed his nose right in front of her glistening pussy and took a deep, long breath. Letting it out in a groan he decided that she smelled absolutely _delicious._ He licked his lips and gave her a lick, grabbing her hips so she wouldn't be able to jerk her hips, he was content to hear her soft cries and moans as he slowly tasted her. If he thought that she smelled delicious then he was going to have to make up another word to describe her taste. He latched onto her pussy and sucked on it softly, just like he had sucked on her breasts. This made her juices flow out even more and her scent deepen. He slowly backed away, his vision hazy and eyed her face. There was a line of saliva going down to her chin and she was gritting her teeth. Grinning he dived back in and plunged his tongue into her soaking pussy. It was warm, moist and soft. He twisted his tongue to the side and her voice rose.

Oh God! She was gonna cum. She was _sooo_ close… just a little more and she would cum. Fisting his hair she pulled almost painfully and spoke, "Please Naruto-sama… I-I'm so _closeee. _Make me cum. Please let me cum Naruto-sama…!" Her voice cracked at the end her body jerked and twitched uncontrollably. He had found her G-spot with his tongue.

Sensing her reaction to this particular spot Naruto ran his tongue over it again. Her reaction was the same but almost seemed frustrated. Frowning his eyes focused on a little nub on to off her pink pussy. It was sticking out like a sore thumb and seemed to be erect like her nipples had been. Curious her reached forwards and without warning flicked it lightly with his index finger.

Akiho screamed, her voice filled with relief. He had finally made her cum. Coming down from her high she panted like a Growlie did at the thought of sex. Her tongue was lolled out of her mouth and her eyes were unfocused. Her eyes came into focus and she groaned. That had been intense. But the main course was about to come (no pun intended)

She lifted herself up and leaned on her elbows. Pushing her back up her hands went for his hair and gently caressed it. He lifted his head and stared at her lop-sided smile. He parted her legs and took off his white shirt. Stepping off the bed for a moment he slid down his trousers, leaving him clad in white boxers-which were promptly discarded as well. He wasn't going to need them anyways. He kneeled on the bed and pulled her towards him. Her hips resting on his knees again he lined up his cock and slowly buried it in her pussy-and immediately came. His hips jerked a few times and he took a shuddering breath, ignoring her look of shocked bliss at being filled with so much semen. He pulled back and slowly but firmly smacked against her. She moaned in response and he repeated it. This time he pulled back as far as he could and the viciously slammed into her, making her cry out in delight.

Akiho grabbed the pillow and sheets as hard as she could as the boy on top of her slammed himself into her again and again. She bit her lip hard when he hit her G-spot again. Suddenly he stopped and she almost growled. That was until he twisted her around so that her butt was now facing him. Pulling back as far as he could he again slammed into her. Akiho lost her voice (and will to speak) as the pleasure tripled. Instead she only grit her teeth as a tear slowly came down her cheek. It felt _sooo _good. She was going to die if he kept this up. Arching her back forwards her face burrowed onto the sheets. Lifting her head up so she could see behind her that beneath her hips was a _puddle _of juices. She didn't have enough time to consider this though as Naruto picked up his speed. He wasn't slamming down onto her anymore, he was _pounding_ her and she _absolutely_ _loved_ every second of it. She righted her head so that now she was staring at the wall and sobbed. Oh god… she was so close. Just a few more thrusts and she was going to come _so_ _hard_. Naruto gripped her arms and held them out behind her, so that her head was now rubbing against the sheets and she let out her tongue. It lolled out in front of her as she panted like a horny Growlie. Then her eyes almost rolled up into her skull as he gave a last, vicious slam and came. The feeling of his warm, thick seed running through her insides and invading her uterus made her come twice as hard.

She panted as he let go of her arms and they fell to the bed limply. She didn't even have enough energy to speak. Naruto bent over her back and kissed it softly making her groan. Pulling out he let her fall on her side and slowly eased himself onto the bed. He turned his head and saw that her eyes were half-lidded and a content smile was on her face. Smiling softly Naruto shifted and put one arm over her. He pulled her to his chest and rested his head on the pillow. And then was promptly out like a light.

Downstairs the door opened slowly and Kushina poked her head inside. Looking around she decided that it was clear so she nodded to her husband who was outside. They both quietly and slowly came in, almost tip-toeing. The read-head nodded to the left and the blond nodded back in understanding. He poked his head into the living room and then gave her a shake of his head. Nodding Kushina carefully poked her head into the kitchen and sighed in relief. She would kill him if she found that they had messed around in her kitchen. Coming out of the kitchen they both shared knowing looks. They slowly crawled towards the bathroom and Kushina slid the door open. Minato poked his head in and shook it, signalling that it was clear. Then their heads turned towards the stairs and they both quietly but quickly climbed them. Stopping before his door they shared another look and evened their breathing. Minato this time grabbed the door-knob and quietly twisted it to the left. At the count of three they both pushed the door gently and let it unravel the scene. Blinking they both stood outside of their son's bedroom in an awkward silence.

"So…"

"…yeah…"

"…Wanna have sex too?" The blonde male immediately ducked the backhand that would have knocked him out. He backed away from the glare his wife gave him and said nervously, "J-Just kidding! Ha ha ha…" Ignoring her idiot husband she mover forwards into the room and opened his wardrobe. Shifting a few of his clothes out of the way she grabbed a huge green blanket and threw over both of them. Tucking them in she kissed he son's forehead gently.

"Good night…" Then she walked off and dragged her husband towards their bedroom. There was no way Naruto was going to wake up anytime soon so there was nothing to worry about. Grinning to herself she giggled perversely and spoke in a seductive tone.

"Minato-sama… Won't you please tame me…?" Gulping slightly Minato absent-mindedly shut the door and let himself be pulled forwards. After all, the night was still young.

AN: Hey! How's it going? Anyways here is the second chapter. In this chapter I wrote my very first lemon so please tell me what you think about it. Anyways I didn't really have an inspirational OST in this chapter, so sorry about that.

See ya!


End file.
